1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg exerciser with a massaging function. In particular, the present invention relates to a recumbent leg exerciser with a massaging function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical recumbent leg exerciser includes a legrest that moves reciprocatingly. The legs and a waist area of a user are exercised when the legs of the user are on the legrest. However, the recumbent leg exerciser could not provide a massage function.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recumbent leg exerciser that provides a massage function while exercising the legs of the user.
A leg exerciser in accordance with the present invention includes a casing having a slot in a top thereof, a transmission mechanism mounted in the casing, a legrest, and at least one massage rod. The transmission mechanism includes a motor and a movable block extending through the slot of the casing. The movable block moves reciprocatingly along the slot of the casing when the motor is turned on. The legrest is fixed to the movable block to move therewith. The legrest has two recessed portions for supporting a user""s legs. The massage rod is attached to the movable block to move therewith and includes at least one massage portion for providing a massaging function. At least one wheel is mounted to the massage rod and in rolling contact with the casing.